


Cat in the Hat's Howl

by arrhidaios



Category: The Cat in the Hat - Dr. Seuss, alan ginsburg
Genre: Love Poems, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-14
Updated: 2019-12-14
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:46:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21786187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arrhidaios/pseuds/arrhidaios
Summary: A fix-up poem
Relationships: Adversarial





	Cat in the Hat's Howl

The sun did not shine, it was cold, and the rain  
Bashed open our skulls and ate up our brains!  
I sat there with Sally, screaming under the stairways,  
When who do you think shoved his %*#$ in my face?  
Moloch! Solitude! Filth! It was Cat in the Hat!  
With a yellow paper rose twisted on a barrette!  
"Don't cower unshaven looking at me like that,  
My tricks are not bad," Said the Cat in the Hat.  
"Why, we can have loads of good fun and frolic  
With a hip game we can play called "'Waking Nightmares of an Alcoholic'!"


End file.
